The Sweetest Candy of All
by Himewarrior926
Summary: So this is a late Halloween story Prussia wants candy and Austria doesn't want to go trick-or-treating. Big thanks to kirosu!


I do not own Hetalia. This is really late and my first fan fiction ever, so critiques would be nice but please don't flame. A big thank you to my favorite fan fiction writer Kirosu, Thank you for encouraging me to take the next step and post this story. Well here it is

The Sweetest candy of all

"Why in the world would I want to go trick-or-treating with you?" The brown haired aristocrat asked as he locked up his piano.

"Because I'm awesome and if you don't I'll egg your house." The albino answered arrogantly with a smug smile.

"I don't even have a costume the brunette said bluntly. He realized his mistake as he saw the ex-nation's smile grew. "Oh God Prussia don't tell me-"

"Yup!" the Prussian interrupted "I got you the best costume at the store." He said going out into the hall to get hi bag. He dug through it a little until he found kitty ears, a tail, and a Japanese school girl's uniform.

"Prussia, I am NOT wearing that!" he exclaimed with a light blush. "Why in the world would you think I'd wear that?"

"Because your precious piano depends on it." He answered pulling a carton of eggs out of his bag opening them and taking aim.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" He said quickly. "…I'll put on the costume." He said reluctantly holding his hand out for the clothing. He headed to the bathroom hearing Prussia tell him eggs would fly if he wasn't back in five minutes. Ten minutes later Prussia banged on the bathroom door.

"Oi! Austria! Let me see!" He called

"I am not coming out! I look ridiculous!" the aristocrat responded through the door.

"Alright, then I'll be heading to the music room" He said turning.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming out…." He said quietly opening the door a crack before sighing and coming out.

"Whoa…" Prussia's jaw almost dropped, but he was too awesome for that. The costume's blues were a perfect contrast to Austria's violet eyes. The top bared his m-iddrift and the skit barely reached mid thigh. The cat ears were positioned exactly in the middle of his head. The tail swung slightly with every step. Prussia's eyes trailed down from the white knee high socks to the black shoes that had a small heel that made a 'clack' when he walked. Austria put an arm over his revealed stomach.

"D-Do I really have to wear this out there?" He asked with a light blush. It took a few seconds for the Prussian msn to realize he had been spoken too. Prussia smiled evilly.

"nope. Follow me." He commanded grabbing the Austrian man's hand, not allowing him to disobey. Prussia dragged the man down the hall, even with his protets, to the Austrian man's bedroom where he closed and locked the door.

"Prussia what the fu-mmph!" he gasped as the feel of Prussia's lips on his own, giving said man a chance to snake his tongue into the smaller man's mouth . Austria began beating on Prussia's chest. Only when he felt the man's skilled tongue massage his own did he relax, but then the fight for dominance began. They finally broke for air, a string of saliva still connecting them. Prussia pushed the man gently onto the bed, crawling ontop of him. He began kissing, licking, and sucking on Austria's neck. "nnngh.." the Autrian moaned, "Prussia, w-wha-"

"You look so fucking hot in this costume." He whispered huskily as he lifted the uniform shirt over Austria's head.

"Prussia would you please ah!" He gasped realizing Prussia had worked his was down to his nipples "s-stop!"

"Why should I? You're obviously enjoying it." The albino retorted palming Austria's clothed hard-on. He smiled when he received a very audible gasp. Prussia pulled down the costume skirt and underwear, throwing them to the side. "Well I'll be damned you do have a dick."

"Of course I do, bastar-Ah!" his insult was cut off by the feeling of a hot, wet, tongue slowly licking his length. Prussia nibbled on the tip lightly, deviling his tongue into the slit as he slipped a finger into the man's hole moving it in and out quickly. Austria gasped at the feel of the intrusion. "P-Prussia what are you-ngh!" He moaned loudly as Prussia took more of him into his mouth. Each time he would add a finger Prussia would take him deeper into his throat. He removed his fingers once he thought the man was sufficiently stretched and released the man's cock with a 'pop'.

"Are you ready for my five meters?" He said removing his own clothes. He grabbed some lotion off the bed side table spreading it onto himself. He lined himself up with the Austrian's hole.

"No!" He said moving away. Prussia pinned the man down pushing into him slowly. Austria cried out loudly trying to push the Albino off. Prussia kissed the man gently.

"Relax." He said pushing in the rest of the way. Austria reluctantly did as told. "Can I move?" The Prussian asked. He received no reply. "Roderich" he breathed calling the brunette's human name, an intimate act among nations. Austria nodded silently. Prussia began thrusting into the man at a quick pace going in and out at different angles.

"AH! There!" Austria nearly shouted. Prussia smiled setting a steady pace. Prussia began stroking Austria in time with the thrusts. Austria felt a coil in the pit of his stomach.

"P-Prussia, I'm g-going to… Gilbert!" He cried out the man's human name as he came. Feeling the walls close around him and his hearing his name called in such a wanton way brought Prussia to his end. He came deep inside the Austrian before, pulling out and lying next to him to enjoy the after glow of his orgasm. "Prussia" Austria said quietly

"Hm?" The albino replied ready for sleep to take him.

"We never went trick-or-treating. That means you missed out on free candy." Austria said proudly. Prussia sat up quickly.

"Fuck!" He then smiled laying back down and wrapped his arms gently around the Austrian man. "That's okay, because I got you, and you're the sweetest candy of all."


End file.
